


Passarinha

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Quem nasce em Meteoro não existe no mundo. Não tem registros. Não tem direitos. Tem apenas o nome. E Kanaria às vezes pensava em seu nome, sua única identidade.





	Passarinha

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Quando tinha apenas dez anos, ela derrotou um Hunter de Lista Negra e sua corja de cem homens. Fora uma tarefa fácil, brincadeira de criança. Mas Kanaria era uma aprendiz de mordomo da família Zoldyck e não tinha permissão para brincar. Lutara com seriedade, derrubando os homens um a um. Não deu tempo para o suor cair. Quando enfrentou o líder, utilizou a técnica que aprendera com o Mestre Killua: o eco que desestabilizava a mente do inimigo antes que o corpo sucumbisse ao poder dela. E tudo acabou em poucos minutos.

Os dias que se seguiam eram mesmice. Ela treinava, almoçava com os outros mordomos, assumia seu posto e esperava. Nunca encontrou um oponente à altura, exceto talvez aquele menino de olhos âmbares. Kanaria girava o báculo, desferindo golpes, mas o menino continuava a se levantar. E ela aos poucos foi quebrando, deixando o rosto exibir as emoções que deveria esconder. Gostava do Mestre Killua. Nutria por ele uma profunda afeição. Quem ousaria impedir que ele encontrasse seus amigos?

Depois que Killua partiu, Kanaria sentiu-se um pouco triste e um pouco feliz. Os dias continuavam os mesmos. Treinava. Almoçava. Esperava. Às vezes, conversava com Gotoh ou Amane. A menina era muito quieta, mas uma boa companhia, dessas que você aproveita em uma tarde de chuva. E Gotoh era um tio durão que marcava presença com sua fala firme e seus jogos de moedas.

Tudo sempre tão igual. Como Meteoro, a cidade onde nascera. Quem vinha dali, era como se não existisse no mundo. Sem registros. Sem direitos. Apenas o nome, se tiver a sorte de ter um. E Kanaria às vezes pensava em seu nome, sua única identidade. Ninguém nunca falava sobre seu passado entre os mordomos da família Zoldyck. Não havia por quê. Por isso, ela guardava tudo o que tinha.

Exceto a voz.

Mais do que as lutas e os treinamentos, mais até do que as conversas com Amane e os jogos de moedas de Gotoh, Kanaria gostava de cantar. Quando estava de folga, cantava para os passarinhos e se deleitava ao perceber que eles ouviam. Também sentia os olhos de alguém em suas costas, mas nunca virava o rosto para saber quem era, pois a música é um encanto bonito demais para ser quebrado por uma trivialidade.

Uma vez, ela cantou para os outros mordomos. Era Natal, e eles acabavam de cear. Até Tsubone parecia um pouco alegre, o rosto levemente enrubescido pelo vinho. Pediram uma música, e Seaquant deu um tapinha no ombro de Kanaria. No começo, ela relutou, mas todos os olhos caíram sobre ela, e a menina se perguntou se os mordomos também seriam passarinhos.

Cantou uma música. Primeiro devagar, então aumentando o ritmo até que todos estivessem embriagados, não pelo vinho, mas pela voz. Viu o sorriso leve de Gotoh, o rubor nas faces de Tsubone, o brilho nos olhos de Amane. E se sentiu feliz.


End file.
